I had a dream
by DianeMoon
Summary: Séquelle de "Parce que le loup aimait la biche".
1. Prologue : Distance

**Salut à tous!**

**Comme promis, me revoilà avec cette nouvelle fic, suite et fin de "Parce que le loup aimait la biche".**

**Cette "séquelle" est une déclaration d'amour à Pouki26, ma Muse, mon inspiration.**

**Et aussi une petite dédicace à TenshinNeko, dont les reviews sont de l'or en barre (j'aurai ton cœur).**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**-PROLOGUE-**

« _Il n'y a pas de montagnes assez hautes_  
_Pas de vallées assez profondes_  
_Ni de rivières assez larges_  
_Pour m'empêcher de te rejoindre…_»

Il n'y avait plus de bruit, plus de monde, pas un souffle. Autour de lui, tout était beau et sans douleur, sans peur et sans peine. Ce n'était plus qu'un espace infini où toute sensation avait disparu. Hormis cette plénitude environnante, comme celle qui vous enveloppe au son des vagues mourant doucement sur le rivage. Et puis, cette chaleur aussi. Celle qui avait envahit son corps entier, qui brûlait sans consumer. Réconfortante. Il aurait pu ouvrir les yeux, mais n'en ressentait ni l'envie, ni l'utilité. Il pouvait « voir », mieux qu'avec une vision humaine. En fait, il percevait tout, sans restriction. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol parce qu'il était transporté. Dans Ses bras. Alors tout allait bien. Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur puisqu'IL était là, le tenant contre son cœur.

Mais soudainement, la source de chaleur lui fut arrachée et le froid l'étreignit. Brusquement, ce fut comme si le néant se mouvait au-dessus du vide, comme si plus rien n'existait. C'est à ce moment que les acouphènes disparurent et qu'il put entendre et voir humainement. D'abord, le son entêtant d'un liquide s'égouttant de manière régulière. Ensuite, une lumière aseptisée et des blouses blanches. C'était une salle de réanimation et lui, là…allongé sur la table, l'air paisible. « _Heure du décès ? 22h15. Cause : blessure par balle _».

Malgré tout, il était bien. Tout allait bien. Il était mort. Stiles voulait rester comme cela et connaître cette sensation de sérénité pour toujours. Pourtant, quelque chose manquait. Juste une chose : la chaleur. Elle était partie à l'improviste, emportant avec elle tout ce sentiment de complétude. Alors, il fallait qu'il la retrouve. Sa conscience, son âme, son esprit ou du moins ce qu'il restait de lui devait la retrouver. Laissant son enveloppe corporelle, il sortit de la pièce et déambula au hasard des couloirs. Il ne savait pas où elle était, mais sentait qu'elle n'était pas très loin.

Elle était toute proche en fait, juste là, sur une chaise. C'était Lui. Près de ce brun ténébreux, il avait chaud et pouvait presque vivre de nouveau. Et ses yeux ! De beaux yeux saturniens, rougis de chagrin. Mais pourquoi étaient-ils tristes au juste ? Pourquoi cet homme -qui était-il d'ailleurs?- avait-il l'air aussi abattu ? Stiles avait l'impression de le connaître sans pouvoir mettre un nom sur son visage. Cette sensation désagréable de manquer quelque chose d'essentiel et qui pourrait s'avérer fatal. Il tentait en vain de se souvenir de ce qui semblait vouloir être oublié.

Aussi, quand la larme unique ruissela sur la joue drue de l'homme, pour mourir sur le cuir de sa veste, quelque chose en lui se brisa. Instantanément, tous les sentiments d'horreur qu'il avait pu expérimenter au cours de son existence, s'emparèrent de son être. La solitude, la souffrance, la mort de sa mère, de son père, de sa tante…la mort encore et toujours. Mais par-dessus tout, le déchirement d'avoir été séparé de cette personne inestimable. Son seul ami, celui qu'il ne reverrait plus et dont il ne se souvenait même plus du nom. « _Ce n'est pas possible, il revient à lui !_ ». La pensée de sa perte était si intolérable, qu'en cet instant, même la mort n'avait aucune emprise sur la volonté du jeune-homme. Il irait le retrouver, dusse-t-il traverser l'enfer, son Tartare et ses champs Élysées. « _Chargez, à cent, on ne doit pas le perdre_ ! ».

Arraché à sa paix précaire, Stiles fut happé tel un surfeur, prisonnier dans le rouleau d'une vague scélérate. Cette situation où, captif, on lutte pendant des minutes interminables, dans un combat inutile contre une nature qui reprend ses droits. Des secondes infernales à se laisser ravager, maltraiter, impuissant face à la domination de l'océan. « _Chargez de nouveau, on est en train de le perdre_ ». On en vient presque à en chérir l'étreinte violente et éphémère. Puisqu'entre nous, le plus douloureux ce n'est pas cette danse macabre à laquelle sont réduits nos membres démantibulés. Non, ça c'est la partie la plus exaltante du branle-bas de panique. La chose la plus térébrante au final, c'est quand on va s'écorcher violemment contre le sable lorsque tout est fini. « _Pouls stable. Fonctions vitales stables _».

C'est alors que la source de chaleur sembla prendre vie, de l'autre côte de la vitre. Espoir. Le mot clignotait au néon dans le spleen de ces yeux. « _Il respire »_. Seulement alors, l'hyperactif se rappela. Mais l'homme s'en allait déjà, drapé dans son aura ténébreuse. Il n'était plus triste. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur sombre éclat. « _Il doit être conscient à présent_ ». Il s'en était allé sans même se retourner une seule fois. Et c'est sans un regard vers l'arrière qu'il passa les baies vitrées de l'entrée, sans un au revoir, sans une chance d'avenir commun. « _Bon retour parmi nous Monsieur Stlinski_ ».

En dépit de la vie qui envahissait son corps de nouveau, Stiles ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il venait de mourir une seconde fois. A quoi bon vivre, s'il n'était plus là ? Il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Il aurait voulu crier pour tenter de le retenir, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Séquestré dans son propre corps, il voulait juste pleurer, pleurer et pleurer encore. C'est un soupire inaudible qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, un mot, un nom « _Derek_…». Mais il était trop tard. Il était parti et avait relevé le défit. En l'empêchant de mourir, il lui avait encore sauvé la vie.

C'était déjà la troisième fois.

* * *

**Voilà! Dites-moi tout de suite si c'est trop nul et/ou incompréhensible que j'arrête immédiatement le massacre.**

**La petite citation du début a été traduite de la chanson "**_**Ain't No Mountain High Enough**_**", écrite par Ashford & Simpson.**

**Et parce que vos reviews sont comme une aurore boréale dans mon hiver nordique, un seul mot de vous ferait mon bonheur...**


	2. Chapter 1 : You were gone

**Bonsoir à tous! **

**Me revoilà donc avec le premier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire.**

* * *

**-I had a dream : You were gone-**

Bleu, noir et blanc. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour faire des merveilles. Ces trois couleurs étaient devenues son exutoire, en plus de lui avoir ouvert les portes de la gloire. Au début, les poils en fibres synthétiques plongeaient dans la peinture à l'huile, avec timidité et appréhension. Et puis à la fin, la palette elle même n'aurait su distinguer les couleurs d'origine, tant il les amalgamait, les étalait, les malmenait. S'il restait parfois le bras en suspend quelques minutes, la toile achrome en face de lui ne le restait jamais pour très longtemps. Le calme avant la tempête. La même routine. Stiles prenait une profonde inspiration, fermait les yeux, revivait la douce anarchie des mois passés en Sa compagnie. Son air renfrogné, Sa gueule de beau gosse, Son corps parfait, Son sourire trop rare. Et quand il avait eu sa putain de dose d'adrénaline, de folie, et d'amour, son cœur explosait. Alors seulement il pouvait se tordre de douleur sur sa toile, y peindre son chagrin, pleurer sa peine et son désespoir dans une orgie tricolore. Il avait dû chercher une parade et c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour penser à Lui sans trop souffrir. Oui, malgré tout, il avait ce besoin masochiste de penser à sa géhenne personnelle. Ce souvenir immarcescible, qui le détruirait certainement. Peindre était donc devenu sa bouée de sauvetage dans la mer déchaînée de ses sentiments, son rituel salvateur, son refuge au cœur de la tempête. Car c'est au beau milieu de l'œil du cyclone qu'il vivait depuis qu'Il était parti, il y a de cela 2 ans…

oOo

- _Bon retour parmi nous Monsieur Stilinski_.

Le jeune-homme avait senti la vie ravager son corps, envahir ses membres, forcer l'entrée de sa conscience alors que sa raison de vivre venait de s'en aller. Il aurait préféré mourir de nouveau, retrouver cette sensation de bien-être, et oublier. Oublier qu'à Ses côtés il avait véritablement commencé à vivre, oublier Sa chaleur quand il le maintenait contre un mur, Sa fureur quand il était en manque de crack, oublier qu'il L'avait dans la peau. Au dessus de lui, les médecins s'étaient agité pour obtenir son attention, l'ausculter efficacement, vérifier ses fonctions vitales. Mais l'hyperactif ne s'était pas senti concerné par toute cette effervescence. Amorphe, il s'était juste attelé à fixer l'ampoule accrochée au plafond, diffusant une lumière bien trop agressive pour ses iris noisettes. Oh, comme il aurait voulu arracher cette chose dans sa poitrine qui, plus que tout, lui faisait souffrir le martyr !

- _Il semble qu'il n'y ait pas de traumas. _‒ Le stylo lumineux s'agita devant son regard vide tandis que le praticien vérifiait ses réflexes oculaires, ‒ _Monsieur Stilinski, vous m'entendez ?_ _Comment vous sentez-vous ?_

- …

Ignorant l'homme, Stiles avait lentement tourné la tête sur un côté, froissant légèrement l'alèse en dessous de lui, et la larme tiède avait pu s'échapper de son œil en un sillon rectiligne. Dans son champ de vision, il avait aussi noté les fragments de plomb couverts de sang coagulé qui avait été extrait de son muscle grand pectoral, évitant de peu son myocarde.

- _Vous nous avez fait peur Monsieur Stilinski. Vous êtes resté inconscient pendant plus de 15 min. Vous étiez mort cliniquement. Heureusement qu'il y avait…_

Il avait échoué. Tout était de sa faute. Et pourtant il s'était promis de ne pas Le laisser se détruire, de L'affranchir de Son addiction. Était-ce réellement une trop grande ambition que de vouloir sauver celui qui comptait le plus pour lui ? Quelle infamie avait-il donc commis dans ses vies antérieures pour posséder un aussi maudit karma ? Il n'aurait pas dû Le laisser mettre de la distance entre eux. Il aurait dû rester et affronter Son courroux, attendre que la pluie de coups se déverse sur son corps frêle, être Son punching-ball, endosser la peau de Sa Némésis. S'il avait été un véritable ami ce soir-là, il aurait tout supporté, pour ensuite Lui ouvrir ses bras, comme toujours. Alors il aurait sentit battre Son palpitant contre sa poitrine et perdu ses doigts dans Ses cheveux sombres. Peut-être même Ses lèvres auraient-elles frôlé les siennes, comme cette unique fois, après une de Ses énièmes pertes de contrôle.

- _Que se passe-t-il avec ses constantes ? Monsieur Stilinski, restez avec moi ! Le patient s'empêche de respirer…vite apportez le dispositif de ventilation mécanique._

Le son irrégulier de l'électrocardiogramme avait envahit tout le box et soufflé un vent de panique au sein du corps médical. Le médecin avait violemment secoué le jeune-homme, qui s'était replié en position fœtal, bloquant sa respiration de toutes ses forces. Non, Stiles n'avait pu en supporter davantage. Pourquoi tenter de le sauver puisque son âme avait trépassé à la minute où Il était parti ? Derek avait été l'air de ses poumons, vivre sans lui c'était juste l'oppression.

- _Injection de sédatif_…

C'était la dernière chose qu'il avait pu entendre distinctement avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Tandis que le tranquillisant faisait son effet, son cerveau d'hyperactif s'était immédiatement mis en branle et il avait compris qu'il s'en sortirait encore une fois.

oOo

Un camaïeu de gris s'étalait à l'arrière plan de la toile, formant un halo sombre autour de la silhouette qui commençait à prendre de l'allure en son centre. D'une main assurée, Stiles plongea la soie de son pinceau dans le mélange qu'il avait posé dans un coin de la palette versicolore. Le jeune homme n'avait pas conscience de sa magnificence quand il peignait, absorbé dans ses souvenirs et plongé dans le magma de ses émotions. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux, qui avaient bien poussé depuis, lui tombaient négligemment sur le front. Autour de lui, des particules de poussières voletaient dans une danse connue d'elles seules, telle une poudre d'or, colorées par les premiers rayons solaires. N'importe qu'elle profane aurait été inspiré par l'image de sérénité qu'il dégageait alors qu'en vérité, il tentait tant bien que mal de contenir la supernova de sensations qui détonnait à l'intérieur de son être. _Expérience de mort imminente_. C'est comme cela qu'on lui avait expliqué le fait qu'il ait pu sortir de son corps et « voir » ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, alors que son décès avait déjà été constaté. Soupirant en plein dans sa transe créative, Stiles se remémora les six mois qu'il avait passé à l'hôpital après cette fameuse nuit. A maintes reprises, il avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, refusant de s'alimenter, tentant de s'asphyxier ou prostré dans un mutisme maladif. Mais cette tendance suicidaire s'était estompée dès qu'il avait pris conscience que plus tôt il irait mieux, plus tôt il sortirait de ce lieu. Et aussitôt qu'il serait sorti, il avait la ferme intention d'aller consciencieusement se jeter dans la gueule du loup…

oOo

- _Charlotte, vous seriez un amour si vous pouviez m'apporter un peu d'eau. Je meurs littéralement de soif. Mais surtout, je vous vouerai un culte éternelle si vous me dégotiez un dealer ou n'importe qui d'autre en possession de Twix, M&M's, Kit Kat, bref n'importe quoi bourré de saccharose. La bouffe ici est franchement dégueulasse‒ _Le moral de nouveau au beau fixe, Stiles débita son flot de paroles habituel, adressant son sourire canaille à la jeune infirmière qui s'occupait de lui.

- _Bien sûr Monsieur Stilinski, je vérifie juste votre tension et je vous apporte ça. Le verre d'eau évidemment. Pour le reste, vous n'avez plus qu'à patienter encore quelques heures et vous serez libre._

Après avoir accompli la batterie de tests de routine, la jeune-femme avait passé le brassard du tensiomètre au bras de son jeune patient, avant d'écouter attentivement les pulsations de son cœur à l'aide d'un stéthoscope. Avec son naturel attachant, l'hyperactif était très vite devenu le chouchou de la gente féminine du corps infirmier. Mais si elles étaient toutes très patientes et attentionnées à son égard, il avait développé à l'égard de Charlotte une véritable affection. Elle avait cette aura de tendresse qui lui rappelait sa mère, trop tôt disparue et c'était aussi un peu grâce à elle qu'il avait retrouvé le sourire.

- _Tout a l'air normal‒ _abaissant l'instrument acoustique autour de son cou, Charlotte darda sur lui son regard clair_‒ Stiles… prenez bien soin de vous quand vous sortirez aujourd'hui,‒ _elle leva une main, la posant tendrement sur la joue du jeune-homme,_‒ C'était un réel plaisir de m'occuper de vous, mais j'espère ne plus jamais à vous revoir ici_.

- _Quant à moi…,_ il lui fit un sourir charmeur, c'était_ un plaisir d'être le centre de toute votre attention quotidienne,‒mais _plus touché qu'il ne le pensait, l'hyperactif adressa un regard reconnaissant à ce petit bout de femme en or, se retenant de verser quelques larmes ,_‒_ _Mais sincèrement, j'espère ne jamais avoir à y retourner_.

- _Bien. Oh et avant que je n'oublie, il y a un monsieur à l'air grave qui attends de vous parler depuis ce matin. Il va venir vous voir tout à l'heure._

* * *

- _Bonjour Monsieur Stilinski. Je suis Taylor Lawrence, représentant du cabinet _Björd&Mcgills _de Californie_‒, l'homme à lunettes assis en face de lui, semblait âgé et avait le teint halé,_‒ Il y a bien longtemps qu'on vous cherche partout dans l'État et je dois dire que si vous n'aviez pas été hospitalisé, on n'aurait eu aucune trace de vous nulle part…_

- _Je vous jure que j'ai rien fait Monsieur l'agent…_

- _Oh,_‒ il sourit un peu et Stiles avait pensé qu'il avait vraiment bonne mine,_‒ Oh non, non vous vous méprenez sur mes intentions. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous arrêter, bien au contraire. J'ai eu la chance de connaître votre Père en plus d'avoir été son notaire. Aujourd'hui, c'est en tant que tel que je m'adresse à vous._

- _Je…je ne comprends pas…_Tremblant légèrement à la mention de son Père, la curiosité du jeune-homme fut toutefois attisée par le discours de son vis-à-vis.

- _John était un homme très prévoyant. Il savait qu'il exerçait un métier dangereux et avait fait en sorte d'épargner. Si jamais quelque chose de grave devait lui arriver, un petit capital vous aurait été délivré à votre majorité. Monsieur Stilinki, je sais que vous venez tout juste de vous en remettre, mais j'ai absolument besoin que vous rentriez avec moi à Beacon Hill pour régler les formalités administratives. Si vous êtes d'accord, tout est déjà prêt pour que nous partions aujourd'hui même. Mon chauffeur est actuellement en train d'attendre devant l'entrée._

Stiles ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cela. A la mort du Sheriff, il avait été envoyé chez son unique tante à Brooklyn, mais n'avait jamais songé qu'il retournerait dans sa ville natale un jour. Mais surtout, il ne voulait pas quitter New-York parce que cela signifiait quitter Derek. Et il avait tellement espéré sortir de cet hôpital pour aller le rejoindre, que l'idée de mettre encore plus de distance entre eux était simplement impossible. Cependant, il se sentait encore coupable de la mort de son père et s'il n'était même pas capable de lui rendre ce dernier hommage, quel genre de fils était-il donc ? Comment choisir entre son devoir et son cœur ?

- _A combien s'élève cette somme exactement ?_

- _Et bien, puisque vous êtes son légataire universel, je peux vous assurer qu'en étant raisonnable, vous avez de quoi vivre confortablement pour au moins dix ans. _

La lumière s'était alors faite dans son esprit. En sortant rejoindre Derek, il était certain d'être mis à la porte sans ménagement‒ si déjà, il arrivait à passer cette porte. Mais si l'héritage que lui avait laissé son Père était aussi conséquent que ce que lui avait dit le notaire, alors il pourrait être utile. Il serait en mesure de payer au junkie une bonne cure de désintoxication.

- _Combien de temps cela devrait me prendre pour tout régler ?_

- _Si on part dès aujourd'hui, je vous promets que tout sera réglé dans une semaine, au plus tard._

Il serait de retour dans sept jours au plus tard. Et ensuite il rentrerait directement à New-York pour rejoindre Derek.

- _D'accord. Je pars avec vous en Californie._

Après tout, il ne devrait pas s'absenter plus d'une semaine n'est-ce pas?

* * *

**Voilà! En espérant que cela vous ait plu. La suite au prochain épisode! **

**Les réclamations, lynchages et autres réjouissances, c'est dans le carrée blanc juste en dessous.**


	3. Chapter 2 : I was alone

**Bonsoir à tous! **

**Avec ce deuxième chapitre, j'ai le sentiment que je vais me mettre toutes les fans de Sterek à dos... **

**Rating M définitivement et par avance je tiens à m'en excuser si c'est trop choquant. Mais j'ai estimé que certaines scènes étaient nécessaires à la compréhension de l'histoire. Je n'en dis pas plus! **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**- I had a dream : I was alone-**

En fait, il était resté pendant près d'un an.

Tout à son inspiration, Stiles n'avait plus conscience du temps, ni de l'espace, alors que l'aube avait déjà doucement fait place aux premières lueurs du jour. Enveloppé du voile onirique de son passé, seule Cette âme vagabonde à l'esprit tourmenté captivait toutes ses pensées. Secoué de légers spasmes et plongé dans un état second, les tremblements de son poignet donnaient une inflexion fébrile à ses coups de pinceau. Oui, pile à ces endroits où seule une fine couche de peinture devait être appliquée. Et par moment, c'est à bout de souffle, comme s'il se faisait poignardé à chaque fois, qu'il répétait les gestes créateurs. Inlassablement, les poils enduits de matière colorée venait impétueusement se heurter à la toile pigmentée. Assurément et tel un génie maudit, le talent du jeune homme lui était malheureusement dicté par son infortune et sa mélancolie. Ce trou béant au milieu de sa poitrine, duquel suintaient tous les maux de l'univers et qu'il tentait vainement de combler dans une débauche artistique. Non, même le climat méditerranéen de la Californie n'avait su emplir le vide. Ni la satisfaction d'avoir accompli son devoir envers son père. Ni le fait d'avoir revu Scott, son meilleur ami de toujours ou encore Melissa, ni même Lulla…

oOo

- _On est ensemble en cours d'Histoire de l'art, non ?_

Assis sur la pelouse fraichement tondue du parc municipal de Beacon Hills, l'esprit de Stiles vagabondait dans un loft à moitié vide mais classe, au dernier étage d'un immeuble un peu vétuste de New-York. Ayant levé la tête de son croquis, où étaient représentés les traits d'un brun inaccessible, son cœur rata un battement quand son regard rencontra le sien. Le sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé ébranla son cœur tant il semblait vrai. Ses dents blanches contrastaient avec sa peau mâte, tandis qu'une masse de boucles noires venait amoureusement encadrer son visage aux traits fins. Mais surtout, c'est la profondeur de ses yeux verts qui lui avait littéralement coupé le souffle. Avec souplesse, la jeune-femme s'était assise sur l'herbe juste à côté de lui, repliant ses longues jambes sous elle avant de lui tendre une main.

- _Je m'appelle Lulla. J'adore vraiment tout ce que tu fais, tu es vraiment doué._

- _Je euh…Stiles. Merci, je suppose ?_‒ bafouilla-t-il en serrant sa main, toujours perdu dans l'émeraude de ses yeux, qui lui rappelait tellement ceux d'un autre. À dire vrai, c'est toute sa personne qui lui rappelait le mec dont il était dingue.

- _Ravie de faire ta connaissance Stiles. Tu es nouveau ici ? Je ne t'avais jamais remarqué sur le campus avant…_

Quand il était retourné dans sa ville natale avec le notaire de son père, Scott avait fait le déplacement et était venu le chercher à l'aéroport, la gueule toujours de travers mais le cœur et les bras grands ouverts. L'hyperactif, n'en avait pas eu conscience sur le moment, mais savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur la présence de son presque frère l'avait rassuré. En effet, faire face aux fantômes de son passé avait été plus éprouvant qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Mais son meilleur ami ne l'avait pas quitté un seul instant. L'épaulant dans les situations délicates ou encore, dormant avec lui quand il se sentait trop seul dans sa maison désormais vide. Stiles était donc resté deux semaines de plus pour assister au mariage de son pote et d'Allison, son premier amour. Puis, il avait fini par s'inscrire à l'Université du coin.

- _Je... j'arrive tout juste de New-York, mais je suis de Beacon Hills…je_, ‒ Stiles hésita mais fut encouragé par son sourire magnifique‒_… je n'y étais pas venu depuis 3 ans…depuis la mort de mon père._

- _Oh…, _‒ Lulla lui adressa une mine contrite‒_, je suis sincèrement désolée Stiles, je ne voulais pas te rappeler des souvenirs douloureux, _s'excusa-t-elle en posant une main sur son bras, la douceur de son contact lui procurant un frisson imperceptible. Le même qui parcourait son corps quand Il posait Son nez dans son cou pour apaiser Sa colère et oublier Son manque.

- _Non, ne t'excuse pas…je,_ ‒ il détourna les yeux, fixant un point au loin‒_… ça fait longtemps maintenant… ça n'est plus aussi douloureux…et puis, je ne devrais pas tarder à rentrer à New-York…_

Convaincu que Derek refuserait de lui adresser la parole, même en retournant à Brooklyn plein aux as, il avait pris sur lui et choisi d'adopter une autre stratégie d'approche. Le brun s'était toujours senti coupable envers l'hyperactif, pensant qu'il perdait son temps à vouloir sauver quelqu'un comme lui. Il se sentait déjà foutu et ne voulait pas que Stiles gâche sa jeunesse à s'occuper d'une cause perdue alors qu'il avait un grand potentiel. Aussi, le jeune-homme avait donc décidé de s'inscrire à la fac, peu importe le domaine, juste histoire de décrocher un diplôme, dans un premier temps. Ensuite, il avait prévu de rejoindre son obsession personnifiée et lui montrer qu'il avait tout de même le désir de prendre soin de lui. Alors, quand il avait vu que le programme d'art de l'université prévoyait d'exposer les œuvres des meilleurs étudiants à New-York, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde.

- _Et si je t'offrais un café pour me faire pardonner ?, _la brune avait vraiment été peinée par le chagrin du jeune-homme, et voulait un peu lui remonter le moral. Stiles avait de nouveau tourné la tête vers elle, admirant sa beauté naturelle, et lui adressa un sourire tendre.

- _Ce serait avec plaisir, ‒ _avoua-t-il sincèrement.

Ils avaient été boire un café et avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi, puis de la soirée à discuter. Lulla avait ce magnétisme dans les yeux qui ne pouvait laisser Stiles indifférent. Après tout, c'était vraiment une très belle fille. Et puis son sourire sincère avait le don d'apaiser sa tempête, à défaut de la faire cesser. Mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire battre son cœur comme l'avait fait un certain brun ténébreux à l'âme tourmentée.

oOo

Une larme perla au coin de son œil, roula douloureusement sur sa joue imberbe, avant de se perdre dans son cou. Réprimant ses convulsions, Stiles exprima toute sa fureur dans ses coups de brosse. Son cœur se serra en pensant à elle. Lulla avait été sa première. Une première fois sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture c'était banal. Avec la voûte étoilée pour seule témoin un peu moins. Sur la colline surplombant Beacon Hills déjà mieux. En compagnie de la personne la plus magnifique qui soit, vous murmurant doucement à l'oreille « _tu es parfait_ », un privilège. Mais il n'avait jamais pu l'aimer. Bien sûr, il avait décidé de tout lui dire depuis le début, ne rien lui cacher, lui avouer qu'il était incapable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant, la jeune-femme était tout de même tombée amoureuse et il s'était senti heureux d'avoir de la valeur aux yeux de quelqu'un. Et s'il avait eu beaucoup d'amitié, de respect et de tendresse pour elle, son cœur ne lui avait jamais appartenu. Il vouait un amour destructeur et fielleux à une seule et unique personne. Le jeune-homme lâcha son pinceau et laissa libre court à son chagrin. Bordel, Lulla avait mérité mieux que ça ! Une personne d'exception avait le droit d'être aimée en retour et à la mesure de sa longanimité. Or, elle ne s'était jamais plainte, acceptant avec bonheur les miettes qu'il était en mesure de lui donner.

Jusqu'où seriez-vous prêt à aller par amour ? On dit souvent, décrocher la lune, fermer les yeux sur les défauts de l'autre, voire sacrifier sa vie… sans réellement y penser. Pour sa part, la jeune-femme lui avait montré qu'elle ferait en sorte d'aimer pour deux…

oOo

- _Chéri, à quoi tu penses ? _

- _À rien…_

Cela faisait déjà huit mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Lulla avait posé sa tête contre son torse, pendant que Stiles caressait ses boucles d'ébènes. Dans ces moments-là, ils avaient presque l'air d'un véritable couple. Pas besoin de faire semblant, pas besoin de faire souffrir l'autre et donc de se sentir coupable… Juste profiter de l'instant et tenter de partager un peu de tendresse. L'hyperactif baissa un peu la tête et déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de la brune avant d'y placer son menton. Resserrant son étreinte, les seins nus de la jeune femme se serrèrent contre sa peau et il sentit sa chaleur pénétrer agréablement chacune de ses pores. Il se sentait relativement bien. Bien sûr, tout était relatif. Car même dans sa pseudo-paisibilité, un ouragan était toujours à l'affût dans un coin de son palpitant, attendant le moment propice pour venir tout ravager.

- _De quel couleur est ton rien ?,_ ‒ avait-elle demandé pour le sortir de sa torpeur. C'était devenu une espèce de jeu entre eux, une façon de tromper la nostalgie en lui faisant un pied-de-nez.

- _Brun, environ 1 mètre 80, yeux opalins_… ‒ les lèvres de Stiles s'étirèrent en un sourire triste, avant de se faner progressivement, tandis que sa voix s'éraillait légèrement‒, _un air impénétrable et une tendance à l'autodestruction…_

Anticipant la tourmente, la jeune femme releva la tête et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Elle aimait l'embrasser. Elle aimait ses lèvres douces, le contact de sa langue… à vrai dire, elle adulait cet être plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Sans rompre le contact, elle fit glisser sa main langoureusement de son torse jusqu'à son entrejambe, dans un effleurement sensuelle. Stiles frémit légèrement quand elle empoigna son membre, entreprenant de le câliner du bout des doigts. L'hyperactif gémissait en silence, appréciant la caresse que lui prodiguait son amie. D'un mouvement souple et sans cesser de cajoler son érection, elle se redressa, disposant ses jambes de part et d'autre de son bassin avant de s'empaler très lentement sur le sexe durci. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'elle pouvait le sentir en elle, celui dont elle était folle, celui qui avait son cœur, à qui elle voulait plaire plus que tout.

- _Mon cœur… je t'aime, tu sais, _‒ murmura-t-elle, frissonnante, en effectuant de légères rotations du bassin au dessus de lui. C'était tellement bon. De lui prouver toute son attachement, sa tendresse, son amour. Trop bon. Et elle était prête à bien plus encore. Il était la personne la plus merveilleuse qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontrée. Alors il méritait d'être choyé, d'être aimé.

- _Merci_, ‒ Stiles n'avait jamais pu lui dire « je t'aime ». Non qu'elle n'en était pas digne. Elle était la personne la plus merveilleuse qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrée. Alors elle méritait vraiment d'être choyée, d'être aimée. Et il lui en était reconnaissant. Seulement l'amour-passion qui s'était emparé de lui, l'empêchait d'aimer un autre que son ange tourmenté new-yorkais.

- _Et je ne t'en veux pas_, ‒ lui sourit-elle avec tendresse, le regard débordant d'amour.

- _De quoi? _‒ demanda-t-il péniblement, se délectant de sa douceur, de ses légers coups de rein.

- _De ne pas m'aimer_, ‒ sourit-elle encore, sans une ombre de reproche dans la voix.

- _Je ne ... _‒ voulu-t-il s'excuser comme à l'accoutumée, entre deux petits soupirs de plaisir.

- _Ne mens pas…. S'il-te-plait, mon cœur…pas à moi_, ‒ Lulla caressa gentiment sa joue parsemée de grain de beauté, sans cesser ses lents mouvements circulaires.

- _Je suis vraiment désolé, je_…, ‒ la jeune femme le fit taire en plaçant délicatement un doigt contre ses lèvres.

- _Tu n'as pas à l'être…le plus souvent l'amour est violent… et puis on n'est pas dans un conte de fée et je ne suis pas en sucre,_ ‒ elle lui sourit et ses yeux se voilèrent légèrement. Elle lui ouvrait son cœur, ‒ _ Mais j'aimerai… j'aimerai te rendre heureux. _

- _Ce n'est pas de ta faute. _‒voulut consoler Stiles.

- _J'aimerai tout de même essayer. Alors,_ ‒ oui pour lui, elle était prête à tout, ‒ _alors,_ _imagine que c'est lui_.

Stiles aurait vraiment voulu aimer cette fille qu'il ne méritait pas. Il aurait vraiment voulu être tout à elle, il aurait vraiment voulu…mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors, posant ses mains contre ses hanches délicates, il souleva son bassin, la pénétrant profondément. Grognant de plaisir, il la pénétrait encore et encore et encore. Au moins pourrait-il lui faire du bien. Lulla quant à elle, avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, le corps en sueur, les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux fermés, en poussant des petits cris de ravissement. Oui, à cet instant, ils avaient presque l'air d'un véritable couple. Sauf que lorsque Stiles se libéra dans un cri de jouissance, c'est vers un brun ténébreux dépendant au crack que s'envolèrent toutes ses pensées.

* * *

Jusqu'où seriez-vous prêt à aller par amour ? On dit souvent, décrocher la lune, fermer les yeux sur les défauts de l'autre, voire sacrifier sa vie… sans réellement y penser… Pour sa part, la jeune-femme lui avait montré qu'elle ferait en sorte d'aimer pour deux…

* * *

- _Laisse-moi faire bébé._

Stiles était en larmes, le front posé sur le mur de la douche, le corps secoués de violents tremblements. Lulla était rentrée et l'avait trouvé ainsi, la main crispée sur son membre. Ne supportant plus de vivre sans Lui, le jeune homme avait voulu se caresser en pensant à Son air renfrogné, Sa gueule de beau gosse, Son corps parfait, Son sourire trop rare. Mais, il était bien trop fébrile, il était en manque, il était accro, il était foutu. Alors Lulla s'était dévêtue et s'était placée contre son dos, en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Et avec une infinie patience, plus une dose incommensurable d'amour, elle avait imprimé de lents mouvements de va-et-vient sur son membre. Stiles se libérait dans d'affreux cris à fendre l'âme et le cœur de la jeune-femme manqua un battement quand il vint enfin entre ses mains, dans un soupir de désespoir « _Derek_ ».

* * *

Jusqu'où seriez-vous prêt à aller par amour ? On dit souvent, décrocher la lune, fermer les yeux sur les défauts de l'autre, voire sacrifier sa vie… sans réellement y penser… Pour sa part, la jeune-femme lui avait montré qu'elle ferait en sorte d'aimer pour deux… Stiles avait pleuré puisqu'il lui était tout de même attaché, mais elle avait eu le courage que lui n'avait pas eu. Et c'est en lui promettant d'être toujours là pour lui, en lui vouant un amour éternel, qu'elle lui avait rendu sa liberté. Elle avait rompu.

- _Embrasse-moi… s'il-te-plaît,…embrasse-moi juste une dernière fois avant de partir… que j'emporte avec moi ton souvenir._

oOo

Stiles avait toujours eu un problème avec le fait de peindre Ses yeux. Aussi, chacune de ses toiles Le représentaient-elles avec les paupières closes. De profil ou de dos, mais jamais de face. C'est ce qui avait fait son succès : on avait dit de lui qu'il était avant-gardiste. En vérité, même indirectement, il craignait d'avoir à affronter Son regard qu'il était certain de rendre réaliste. Et savoir qu'il aurait pu se perdre dans l'illusion de Ses iris opalins, avant de constater qu'Il n'était pas là, l'aurait anéantit plus que de simplement l'imaginer. Mais cette toile serait différente. Cette toile était différente. Il ne voulait plus être cette épave malmenée par la vie, victime de son cœur. Alors, il lui ferait des yeux aussi magnifiques que dans sa mémoire et en affronterait les conséquences quitte à se damner. Et même s'il ne devait jamais plus le revoir et en chialer la nuit venue, il pourrait au moins se targuer d'être vivant. Parce que quoiqu'on en dise, aimer aussi intensément était certainement virulent, mais c'était putain de bon. Tandis qu'il apportait la touche finale à son chef-d'œuvre encore inconnu, la grande porte du loft coulissa dans un crissement impétueux. Levant la tête avec appréhension en direction de l'entrée, il Le vit, haletant, à quelques pas de lui. Semblable à son souvenir, son visage toujours aussi inexpressif, à des kilomètres entre ses pensées et ses actes. Voilà c'était lui, cet homme, la source et le sujet de son inspiration depuis deux ans. Son cœur déborda d'une joie sans borne qui se matérialisa dans le sourire le plus vivant qu'il ait jamais adressé au cours de ces deux ans de séparation.

- _J'ai cru que ne te reverrai jamais Derek-sexy-Hale._

* * *

**Reviews, lynchage, reniements? J'assumerai le tout sans broncher.**


	4. Chapter 3 : You were here again

**Bonjour à tous! Voici le tant attendu chapitre 3 (le commencement de la fin?)**

**Bonne lecture! **

**Stop! Attendez! =) **Avant tout, je tenais particulièrement à remercier** EvilAngel388 **et **loathing **pour leurs encouragements, **Leiilyx369** pour son enthousiasme et sa présence, **EternelSunshine** pour ses reviews inspirées, **NathDW** pour la sincérité de ses reviews, **Pattenrond1** (hein^^) de s'être laissée emporter par l'instant en reviewant avec le cœur la dernière fois. Et bien sûr, remerciements sans fin à ma Muse, ma mienne, ma douce rebelle, **Pouki26**.

En espérant que vous continuerez d'apprécier...**vous êtes ma motivation.**

* * *

**-I had a dream : You were here again-**

- **POV Derek **-

« _Il était assis là simplement, comme s'il n'était jamais sorti de ma vie. Lui, ce gosse chiant et imposant. Cette tempête humaine qui avait bouleversé mon existence. Plus puissant que toutes les calamités rassemblées. Inconscient, très certainement, de sa force et de sa splendeur, il avait pulvérisé mes barrières d'un sourire. Je me croyais en sécurité dans la solitude, blindé contre tous sentiments. Mais sa bienveillance m'avait anéanti, pareil à un grand coup de poing dans la gueule. J'avais cru me protéger, mais il avait détruit toutes mes convictions, saisissant mon cœur de ses sarcasmes, me perdant par un battement de cils. Accro à sa présence, rien n'avait plus d'importance que ses yeux posés sur moi. Déjà ivre du son de sa voix, rien d'autre ne comptait que ses divagations perpétuelles. Son odeur était une prison évanescente. Son corps contre le mien, un fléau dévastateur. Sa chaleur, quand il m'entourait de ses bras frêle, me rendait faible. Je m'étais promis de ne pas me laisser faire, de ne pas être son prisonnier. Alors pourquoi ressentir le poids de ces deux ans comme un supplice qui a trop duré? Pourquoi le revoir me faisait autant de mal ? Pourquoi être torturé à sa vue simplement ? J'avais cru que l'absence solutionnerait tout. Comme j'ai eu tort. Je n'ai jamais autant été en manque, même de ma dose de crack. Je le détestais. De voler ainsi toutes mes pensées à mon insu. Je le détestais. De m'être devenu aussi indispensable. Mais par-dessus tout, je le détestais de ne pouvoir le détester. J'aurai fais n'importe quoi pour cet abruti. Il me rendait fou, devant lui je tombais constamment à genoux... »._

- **Fin POV **-

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

Mais bien sûr, il ne fallait tout de même pas rêver. Derek Hale resterait toujours Derek-je-suis-frigide-et-insensible-Hale, quoiqu'il arrive, et même si son palpitant avait déjà fait trois fois le tour de Brooklyn en découvrant le jeune homme dans son loft.

- _Toujours aussi expressif à ce que je vois… Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Derek_.

Il avait suffit que ce brun ténébreux se pointe pour que le soleil recommence à briller dans le ciel gris du peintre. Et qu'importe s'il devait L'énerver pour avoir son attention. Le voir de nouveau, en chair et en os, était tout ce qui importait désormais. Comme s'il s'était arrêté de respirer depuis 2 ans et qu'il réapprenait à vivre. De toute façon, rien n'avait jamais été simple entre eux. En définitive, se menacer, se frapper, en gros, jouer ce jeu dangereux, les avait toujours rendu plus vivants.

- _Pff, toujours aussi bavard_, ‒ soupirant d'agacement et levant les yeux au ciel, le brun fixa de nouveau l'hyperactif de son regard pénétrant ‒ …_Ça ne répond pas à ma question Stiles_‒, reprit-il, visiblement sur les nerfs.

- _Tu es parti_.

Le silence qui suivit cette accusation à peine voilée se fit lourd. Trop lourd. Pas besoin d'expliciter davantage ses propos, tous deux savaient exactement de quoi il parlait. Il s'agissait de cette nuit où l'ancien junkie lui avait sauvé la vie. La soirée la plus horrible de leur existence. Celle-ci même, où ils avaient été amputés de leur cœur et de leur raison d'aimer simultanément. À ce souvenir, le visage du jeune homme se voila instantanément de tristesse et Derek se maudit de son insensibilité. À ce moment précis, il aurait remué ciel et terre pour lui remettre son putain de sourire sur la face. Il n'était vraiment qu'un connard, il ne le méritait pas, ni même ne serait-ce qu'une infime portion de son amitié.

- _Pourquoi ?_ ‒ Stiles le considérait de ses yeux noisette, tremblant d'appréhension.

Le jeune homme pouvait supporter ses coups sans broncher. Il pouvait braver sa colère sans reculer. Mais un seul mot de lui pouvait le briser. Il était fou de toute sa personne, vénérant tout de lui, de son air indifférent, jusqu'à la douleur de l'aimer sans réciprocité.

- _Pourquoi ?_ ‒ demanda-t-il de nouveau, en fermant ses paupières.

Qu'est-ce que Derek pouvait répondre à ça ? Quel mensonge inventer pour couvrir sa lâcheté, sa trouille de faire souffrir un être cher ? Voilà. C'est comme cela qu'il le rendait faible. Ce gosse pouvait véritablement le broyer d'un seul regard. D'une seule parole. Il haïssait voir cette tristesse assombrir son si beau visage. Il haïssait en être la raison. Il se haïssait simplement d'être lui. N'arrêterait-il donc jamais de lui faire de la peine ? Rien n'avait changé. Il continuait toujours de ternir sa jeunesse, dépendant ou pas. La drogue n'avait rien à voir là dedans, c'était lui le fond du problème. Saisi de remords, le brun s'avança vers le jeune homme, au centre du salon, et posa une main sur son épaule timidement. Se postant doucement derrière lui, son cœur s'emballa quand il aperçut son portrait parfaitement reproduit sur la toile.

- _Co… comment as-tu fait… sans modèle ?_ ‒ interrogea-t-il, sincèrement impressionné. Il avait toujours su que Stiles avait du talent. Mais tout ses traits avait été reproduit à la perfection ! Le jeune homme n'aurait pu mieux faire s'il avait posé devant lui.

Les yeux toujours clos, l'hyperactif appréciait le contact de cette main qui épousait amoureusement sa nuque. Les poils de son cou se hérissèrent délicieusement sous la chaleur que propageait cette peau, qui valait toutes les caresses, tous les mots d'amour.

- _Je n'ai pas besoin de modèle_ ‒ murmura-t-il dans un souffle‒, _je n'ai jamais pu oublier ton visage_…

Le cœur du brun venait de foutre le camp pour refaire un quatrième tour du quartier. Ce gosse pouvait réellement le faire fléchir d'une simple phrase. Combien il aurait aimé sentir sa chaleur contre son corps, comme autrefois ! Combien il aurait aimé avoir une excuse pour sentir son odeur de nouveau ! Combien il aurait voulu s'emparer de ses lèvres et combler ce goût d'inachevé qui lui était resté ! Bordel, comment avait-il fait pour tomber amoureux aussi connement et sans même s'en rendre compte ?

- _Dis-moi pourquoi Derek !_ ‒ Se levant de son tabouret, Stiles quitta à regret la douceur de sa main et lui fit face, manquant de défaillir à tant de proximité. Comment arrivait-il à donner à ses cheveux ce style ébouriffé du mec qui venait de s'envoyer en l'air ? ‒ _Pourquoi es-tu parti ?_

- _Et toi, pourquoi es-tu revenu ? _‒ ne pouvant plus supporter son regard, il avait détourné la tête, fuyant cette flamme qui dansait dans ses yeux. Mais qu'attendait-il de lui à la fin ? _Tu commençais à t'en sortir…_

Stiles s'approcha plus prêt, tordant maladroitement ses mains. Comment lui expliquer qu'il était dingue de lui ? Comment lui dire qu'il n'avait pu vivre sans lui ? Comment lui dire qu'il l'avait dans la peau ? Merde, comment lui dire…

- _Ma psychologue, au lycée. Je venais de perdre mon père_. ‒ Derek, fixa de nouveau son attention sur lui‒ _Elle m'a dit une chose que je n'oublierai jamais. « Si un jour tu traverses l'enfer, continues d'avancer »… C'est ce que j'ai fais depuis ce jour là. Parce que très tôt je me suis rendu compte que l'enfer en fait, c'est les autres. Alors si l'enfer c'est les autres, le paradis c'est leur absence, non ?_ ‒ Le brun avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre le fil de sa pensés‒ _Je l'ai expérimenté cette nuit là, à l'hôpital. Mais il me manquait quelque chose. Ton absence n'était pas paradisiaque pour moi…_

Derek avait peur de comprendre ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier. L'atmosphère était trop lourde de sous entendus et de non-dits. Les apparences semblaient désormais vaines et l'image qu'ils se donnaient tous les deux se ternissait. Oui lentement mais surement, le vernis qu'il s'était efforcé d'appliquer finirait par s'écailler. Mais était-il prêt ?

- _Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire?_ ‒ sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

Stiles, devait-il risquer de le perdre un peu plus en lui disant la vérité ? Allait-il réellement lui déclarer sa flamme, comme ça, sans se soucier des conséquences ? À bien y réfléchir, la seule chose qui importait au final, c'est qu'il ait une place dans sa vie, peu importait laquelle.

- _Je suis en train de te dire que je veux être ton ami_…

- _Je ne suis pas bon pour toi Stiles. Tu... tu as besoin de vivre ta vie sans que j'en fasse partie._ ‒Il devait le protéger de lui. S'il tenait vraiment à ce gosse, il devait l'éloigner, pour son bien. Même si la pensée d'être séparé encore une fois le tordait de douleur.

- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord ?_ ‒ s'énerva l'hyperactif, Je n'ai besoin que de toi…

- _ Je ne t'apporterai que des ennuies_‒ objecta le brun, _et surtout je risque de te faire du mal, encore une fois. Et ça je ne le supporterai pas…_

- _ Je n'y crois rien._ ‒ contesta le plus jeune, _Les ennuies je les trouve tout seul, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, pour ça. Et puis, tu m'fais chier à toujours te considérer comme une menace ‼_

- _ Et toi, tu m'fais chier à toujours te frotter aux mauvaises personnes ‼_ ‒ s'irrita le brun. Il l'avait saisi et plaqué violemment contre un mur, tandis que sa victime lui frappait le torse de ses poings.

- _ Je n'ai pas le choix, connard,_ ‒ hurla-t-il, _je suis am… je suis attaché à toi Derek_‒ termina-t-il résigné.

- _Alors détache-toi_‒ le plus âgé savait pertinemment qu'il menait un combat inutile. Il ne pourrait résister à ces yeux plus longtemps. Il le voulait trop pour le repousser ainsi.

- _ C'est trop tard_‒ l'hyperactif lui adressa un léger sourire et la volonté du brun se fit la malle encore une fois, _on ne peut rien contre ces cordes là…_

- _T'es qu'un petit con Stiles_‒ Derek se surprit à sourire un peu. Oui il lui faisait cet effet là aussi, _et si tu continues_‒ il rapprocha dangereusement son visage du sien, _je t'arrache la gorge… avec les dents._

- _ Et toi tu n'es qu'un sociopathe_‒ le jeune homme souriait à pleine dents. Soit il rêvait les yeux ouverts, sois Derek-je-me-fous-des-autres-Hale était en train de flirter avec lui. Cela ne se pouvait, il était juste trop heureux et biaisait nécessairement la réalité.

- _ Je n'ai pas de problème avec les gens_‒ grogna le brun d'un ton bourru en s'approchant davantage de lui, enfouissant subitement son visage dans son cou, comme s'il venait de traverser le Sahara et qu'il avait enfin trouvé une oasis.

- _Non c'est vrai_‒ Stiles avait inconsciemment retenu sa respiration. Sentir de nouveau son nez se promener contre sa peau, lui extorqua un frisson, _tu as juste un problème avec les sentiments_‒ prononça-t-il péniblement.

Resserrant son étreinte aussi naturellement qu'il le faisait au temps maudit d'autrefois, il perdit une main dans la forêt obscure de ses cheveux. Son cœur avait des palpitations. Il se sentait exploser pour se régénérer, puis exploser de nouveau. De son côté, Derek avait simplement perdu le nord. Plus rien d'autre n'existait que cet odeur de caramel et d'eucalyptus qui le rendait fou. Il le bloqua un peu plus contre le mur de son corps imposant, comme s'ils n'étaient pas assez proche l'un de l'autre. Il voulait plus et c'en était douloureux. Toujours plus. Agrippant les mèches de ses cheveux, il souhaitait simplement se fondre dans sa carnation, être une extension de sa personne. Etre si proche de lui était une si douce torture qu'il devait certainement être le plus heureux des martyrs. Les nombreux frissons qui parcouraient le corps du jeune homme faisaient naître en lui des sensations qu'il n'avait éprouvé qu'une seule et unique fois, un soir de lutte contre son addiction. Posant tendrement ses lèvres contre sa jugulaire, il rêvait de goûter à la peau tendre et délicate du cou, le marquant sans fin encore et encore. Oui, là tout de suite, un instinct primal sorti du plus profond de sa conscience, lui commandait tel un prédateur, de le dévorer entièrement, lui, son corps, ses lèvres et son regard de biche. Il se dégagea lentement de son étreinte, noyant ses iris mentholés dans le chocolat tendre des yeux de son vis-à-vis…

- _Il y a quelqu'un ?_

Une personne frappait violemment contre la porte d'entrée, emportant dans son vacarme toute la magie de l'instant. La gêne s'empara alors des deux amis qui n'osaient plus vraiment se regarder. Visiblement contrarié, Derek se sépara de Stiles, laissant le jeune homme pantelant et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Son regard se réfrigéra instantanément, en découvrant l'identité de son visiteur. Le masque froid de l'indifférence avait de nouveau repris place sur son visage taillé à la serpe. Soit le destin lui faisait une bien mauvaise blague, soit l'univers entier conspirait pour lui pourrir la vie, soit la déveine était inscrite dans son code génétique. Et contre ça, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

- _Bonjour Derek. Est-ce que je peux entrer un moment... s'il-te-plaît ?_

Sans un mot, le brun s'écarta légèrement sur le côté et laissa la place à son visiteur qui put s'introduire dans le petit salon. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il chercha immédiatement Stiles des yeux, comme pour lui faire passer un message tacite _« ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je peux tout expliquer »_. Ce dernier avait ouvert des yeux comme des soucoupes devant la beauté de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Elancée, châtain claire, un visage parfait et une bouche à damner un saint. Mais c'était une beauté froide, calculée au millimètre près. Une perfection qui donnait froid dans le dos. En effet, elle avait quelque chose de félin dans sa démarche, un air mauvais qui se dégageait de toute sa personne. C'était comme un désir naturel, inconscient (ou même totalement contrôlé ?) de plaire et séduire tout ce qui l'entourait. Détaillant Stiles des pieds à la tête, elle lui adressa un sourire impeccablement hypocrite, en le mangeant ostensiblement du regard.

- _Tu ne me présentes pas ton ami, Derek ?_

Le susnommé s'approcha d'eux, une rage non contenue dans ses yeux fous. Il regarda son jeune ami longuement avant de s'exprimer d'une voix froide, en faisant un geste sec de la main.

- _Kate, voici Stiles_‒ le visage du jeune homme s'était figé en une grimace en comprenant que se tenait devant lui, celle dont il ne fallait pas prononcer le nom ‒ _Stiles, je te présente Kate ma_…‒ le jeune homme regarda le brun, une faible lueur d'espoir au fond des prunelles ‒ …_ma fiancée._

L'espoir avait fichu le camp.

* * *

**Hum... finiiiiiiii! (*non pas taper*). Je vous rassure, c'était une blague!**

**Reviews, pipeplait?**


	5. Chapter 4 : I broke my chain

**Bonsoir à tous! Me revoici avec l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic. Le précédent avait soulevé beaucoup de questions, j'espère que celui-ci y répondra.**

Merci à toutes celles qui me suivent et qui m'encouragent par leurs reviews : vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quelle point c'est réconfortant pour un auteur. Merci aussi à **Milimoon**, nouvelle venue qui m'a fait plaisir avec ses reviews aujourd'hui. Et surtout, merci à ma mienne, mon inspiration, ma chère amie, ma toute belle, ma douce colombelle, ma gente tourterelle, ma douce et belle déesse,** Pouki26.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**- I had a dream : I broke my chain-**

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kate?_

Adossé, bras croisés, contre la porte close de sa chambre, Derek fixait avec un regard mauvais la jeune-femme qui lui faisait face, assise sur son lit. Kate avait demandé à lui parler "en privé", en désignant Stiles d'un léger mouvement de la tête. Blême, ce dernier avait sourit difficilement, ne comprenant que trop bien la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. "_Je_ _peux sortir un moment, ça ne me dérange pas!_". Mais pour Derek, il avait été hors de question que l'hyperactif soit chasser de chez lui à cause de Kate… après tout, c'était aux plus gênés de s'en aller. "_Non, reste ! On va aller dans la chambre. S'il-te-plait attends-moi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps_". Le jeune homme lui avait alors adressé un regard tellement remplit d'espoir qu'il s'était senti pousser des ailes, et tel un missionnaire, avait eu envie d'éradiquer toute les Kate de la Terre.

- _Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir Derek,_ lui répondit-elle en papillonnant exagérément des yeux,_ t'as l'air en forme !_

- _Eh bien on ne peut pas dire que ce soit réciproque… et ce n'est pas grâce à toi. _

Le ton était donné. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'imagine pouvoir revenir plus de sept ans après, comme une fleur, et qu'il lui ouvrirait les bras, suite à ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Il s'était détruit à cause d'elle, plongeant au plus profond d'une addiction, qui avait bien failli lui être fatal. Alors sur l'échelle du culot, là elle grimpait à 10 facile !

- _Quel comité d'accueil, et dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps tu aurais donné n'importe quoi pour fourrer ta langue dans ma bouche,_ contra la jeune-femme d'un sourire carnassier.

- _La porte est grande ouverte Kate._

Le brun fit mine de se détourner pour ouvrir la portière sur laquelle il était appuyé. Il n'avait aucune obligation de la recevoir et ne souffrirait pas une minute de plus qu'elle se permette de l'insulter chez lui. Comment avait-il pu être aveuglé au point de tomber amoureux d'une femme aussi abjecte ? Et dire que c'est pour ça qu'il avait presque failli détruire une personne aussi bonne et sincère que Stiles ! Décidément, il se faisait vraiment horreur…

- _Je ne suis pas venue pour qu'on se dispute Derek,_ tenta-t-elle de temporiser, en levant les bras en signe de reddition.

- _Alors tu n'aurais pas du venir._

C'était vraiment mal parti. Kate l'avait largué environ cinq ans avant qu'il ne rencontre Stiles. La jeune-femme ne savait donc pas qu'il avait déménagé, n'ayant jamais connu que cet endroit. Celle-ci avait logiquement pensé le trouver au loft qu'ils avaient jadis partagé à deux. Toutefois, elle aurait pu venir n'importe quel autre jour et, se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas là, repartir bredouille. Mais non! Bien sur, il avait fallu qu'elle se pointe le jour même et à l'instant précis où Derek et Stiles s'étaient retrouvés. Alors, de très mauvaise humeur, Derek n'était pas forcément dans de bonnes dispositions pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

- _Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?_ ‒ protesta-t-elle en se levant, _C'est lui qui te fait cet effet là, c'est ça ?_

- _Ne le mêle pas à ça !_

- _Ah oui, bien sûr, j'aurai du m'en douter_ ‒ déclara-t-elle, en se tapant le front du plat de la main‒ _Comme je suis bête ! Tu es complètement dingue de lui, pas vrai ?… _(Derek grogna de mécontentement)._ Allons, pas de cela entre nous, mon chou. Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'il n'y a rien entre toi et le gars qui expose des toiles te représentant, aussi parfaitement que s'il t'avait pris en photo, dans l'une des plus grandes galeries de New-York !_

Derek ouvrit des yeux surpris suite à cette déclaration. Alors comme ça, toute l'exposition de Stiles portait sur lui? Pas étonnant alors que des affiches, sur ce fameux vernissage, aient été placardées dans toute la ville. Ni qu'il ait peint une autre toile de lui, pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui. Stiles avait voulu être sûr qu'il vienne le voir et lui, trop honteux, s'était fait violence pour ne pas s'y rendre. Croiser son regard de nouveau, alors qu'il avait été en partie responsable de l'« accident » du jeune homme, avait été une éventualité bien trop dur à envisager pour lui.

- _Attends ! Tu n'es pas au courant ? Et bien ça pour une surprise..._

- _Kate, je te préviens tout de suite. Pour moi tu n'es pas un être humain, mais une espèce de plaie putride, un microbe ou un virus au choix. Je n'aurai donc aucun scrupule à te foutre dehors de chez moi, quitte à t'arracher un bras,_ l'avertit-il de ton menaçant.

- _Pff, Franchement, tu ne me facilites pas la tâche Derek ! Bref, comme je te disais je ne suis pas venue pour qu'on se dispute. Laisse-moi juste t'annoncer ce pour quoi je suis venue et si tu le souhaites, je disparaitrais de ta vie,_ proposa-t-elle, pragmatique.

- _Tu as dix minutes et pas une seconde de plus,_ _‒ _concéda le brun,_ … la dernière fois, tu n'as même pas pris cinq minutes quand tu m'as jeté, alors comme tu es très douée pour être brève, je pense que c'est largement suffisant,_ rajouta-t-il quand elle voulu protester.

L'espace d'un instant la jeune femme eu un air songeur tout en se triturant les mains de nervosité. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses pieds, leur trouvant un intérêt soudain, avant de lever vers lui une mine contrite. Derek en resta perplexe. Jamais au grand jamais Kate n'avait paru faible devant lui. Elle s'évertuait toujours à faire en sorte qu'il lui soit redevable en tout. Elle bouffait tout sur son passage comme une myriade de sauterelles, laissant langueur et désolation sur son passage. Et là, c'est une femme incertaine et doutant d'elle-même qui lui faisait face. Elle alla finalement se rasseoir sur le lit, trônant au milieu de la pièce, et tapota mollement le matelas à côté d'elle. Toujours sur ses gardes, Derek y prit place à une distance raisonnable et se raidit quand elle lui saisit doucement le bras.

- _ Écoute Derek, commença-t-elle fébrile, je sais que tu ne me croiras peut être pas, mais j'aimerai que tu me promettes de me laisser parler complètement avant de m'interrompre._

Le susnommé hocha la tête froidement, appréhendant ce qu'elle avait à dire de si important.

- _Bien_, reprit-elle, _d'abord je tenais à te dire que je suis… je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout le mal que je t'ai fais et…attends, laisse-moi terminer. Je reconnais ne pas avoir été correcte avec toi et je mérite certainement ton indifférence et ta colère. Je… je vais bientôt me marier, tu sais ? Mais, je n'ai jamais pu vivre en pensant à tout ce que je t'ai fait subir… tu en as bavé et je m'en veux. Et surtout, je sais que je ne pourrais rien faire pour réparer ça. Mais, je te le demande et… tu as tout à fait le droit de me le refuser : Derek, je t'en prie, pardonne-moi._

Gênée, Kate avait gardé les yeux ostensiblement baissés sur le sol pendant son discours, tandis que sa jupe de tailleur s'assombrissait progressivement de ses larmes. Elle releva son visage vers son vis-à-vis en finissant sa dernière phrase et la détresse qu'il perçu dans son regard était tout sauf factice. Derek savait que Kate était une garce et que personne ne pouvait changer sa nature. Mais si lui avait eu droit à une autre chance, qui était-il pour la lui refuser ? De toute façon, il y a longtemps qu'il avait dû lui pardonner pour pouvoir s'en sortir et aller de l'avant. En effet, la jeune-femme avait été son plus grand blocage dans son processus de sevrage. Lui pardonner de nouveau, face à face, n'était rien de plus qu'une formalité et cela l'affranchirait certainement de cette culpabilité qui le rongeait constamment.

- _C'est vrai que tu m'as fait du mal, Kate. Tu as été horrible, calculatrice, opportuniste et ignoble… Mais je suppose que j'aie certainement ma part de responsabilité dans cette histoire… Pour ne pas m'être rendu compte toute de suite de qui tu étais vraiment._ ‒ c'était certainement le discours le plus long jamais prononcé par Derek-j'ai-la-flemme-de-trop-parler-Hale. _Alors je te pardonne._

Sans un mot de plus, le brun se leva du lit, se dirigeant vers l'armoire au fond de la chambre, pendant que sa visiteuse essuyait fébrilement son visage gâché de maquillage. Et tandis qu'elle se levait à son tour, il lui fit de nouveau face, lui tendant un gros carton.

- _Tiens, ce sont tes affaires. J'aurai dû les brûler il y a longtemps, du coup c'est bien que tu sois là. Je pense que la décision t'appartient._

- _Merci Derek, je…_

- _Non, attends, je n'ai pas fini._ ‒ le brun leva vers elle un doigt autoritaire, _Je pardonne mais je n'oublie pas Kate. Pas que j'ai de la haine contre toi ou que je te tienne rancune de quoi que ce soit… Mais oublier reviendrait à nier ma souffrance, nier mon combat et finalement ma lutte pour survivre. Or, tout ce que tu m'as apporté dans notre relation était toxique. Alors je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de ma vie, que ce soit de près ou de loin… Sache que pour moi désormais, tu es morte et enterrée, tout comme cette période noire de ma vie à laquelle tu seras à jamais associée._

oOo

- _ Alors, euh… Kate, c'est ça ? C'est ta fiancée ? Je me souviens que tu m'en avais parlé une fois… une vraie garce, non ? Ça aussi je m'en souviens…_

Appuyé, jambes et bras croisés sur le comptoir-bar de la cuisine américaine, Stiles venait d'assister à la sortie plutôt théâtrale de Kate. Il avait un air « _badass_ » collé sur la face, qui ne lui allait pas du tout et qu'il quitta bien vite quand Derek apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre, le visage aussi joyeux qu'un lendemain d'ouragan.

- _On vient de rompre officiellement et dans les règles, après sept ans de vie séparée…_

Le brun s'avança vers le jeune homme de toute sa sombre splendeur et se planta devant lui, la mine toujours aussi fermée qu'un jour de lock-out. Il scruta l'hyperactif de ses prunelles azurées et sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, avant de se raviser pour aller s'installer sur le canapé, le visage entre les mains. Hésitant, Stiles se dirigea vers le meuble à son tour et s'assit sur l'appuie-bras, comme si à trop s'approcher de lui, il pourrait bien se brûler les ailes.

- _Depuis quand es-tu ici ?_ ‒ interrogea l'ancien junkie, sans relever la tête de ses paumes.

- _Je suis venu il y a trois jours, mais tu n'étais pas là… alors je suis revenu les jours suivants…_

- _ Et si je n'étais pas venu ?_ ‒ coupa le brun, en fixant les yeux sur le plus jeune.

- _Alors je serai revenu jusqu'à ce que je t'y trouve_, ‒ affirma l'hyperactif comme si c'était la chose la plus normal qui soit, _d'ailleurs où étais-tu tout ce temps ?_

- J_'ai déménagé…_‒ Derek fixa un point devant lui, afin de ne plus croiser son regard, _je ne supportais plus de vivre ici_ (_« sans toi »_, aurait-il voulu rajouter).

Evidemment Stiles choisit d'interpréter cette phrase dans le sens qui faisait le plus mal, pensant que Derek regrettait les moments passés en sa compagnie. Mais il ne se démonta pas pour autant ; de toute façon, il n'en était pas à sa première offensive venant de lui.

- _Moi je n'ai que de bons souvenirs ici_ …‒ affirma-t-il, décidé.

- _Que de bons souvenirs ?_

Il aurait peut être mieux fait de se taire. Derek s'était levé sans crier gare et dardait sur lui ses yeux fous, tremblant de rage contenue.

- _Quels bons souvenirs Stiles ? Il faudrait que tu penses à ouvrir les yeux. Pendant des mois je t'ai frappé, tabassé et mené la vie impossible. Je ne sais même pas comment je pourrai me faire pardonner ça_‒ il baissa un peu le ton et continua plus calmement‒_ Tu ne retiens que les bons moments…mais y'en a-t-il seulement eu ? Ce n'est même plus de la mémoire sélective…si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirai que tu souffres du syndrome de Stockholm…Cesse donc d'être insouciant!_

- _Tout le temps que j'ai passé avec toi était magnifique et je chéris chaque seconde que j'ai passé à tes côtés Derek,_ ‒ objecta l'hyperactif en se levant à son tour.‒ Toi, c_esse donc de t'en vouloir pour quelque chose dont tu n'es absolument pas responsable. Tu ne m'as jamais retenu ici contre mon gré, au contraire ! Tu m'as foutu à la porte plusieurs fois. Si quelqu'un est à blâmer ici c'est moi…_‒ Incertain, le jeune homme poursuivit, la larme à l'œil‒ _…Tu ne le sais pas, mais tu es la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée depuis la mort de mon Père…_

Fébrile, le palpitant de Derek n'avait jamais été autant sollicité qu'en ce jour là. Stiles s'était rapproché de lui, posant gentiment une main sur son épaule. Et sans réfléchir, ils s'agrippèrent dans les bras de l'autre, tels Rose et Jack après le naufrage du Titanic.

- _Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerai te racheter le loft…j'y suis vraiment attaché_‒ demanda l'hyperactif, toujours accroché au cou du brun.

- _Il est à toi alors_‒ déclara ce dernier, perdu dans l'essence de la nuque du plus jeune‒ _Je préfère que ce soit toi plutôt qu'un autre…_

Se dégageant de leur étreinte, il y eut de nouveau ce moment de gêne pendant lequel aucun des deux n'osait regarder l'autre dans les yeux. Et alors que l'hyperactif trouvait un intérêt certain à déterminer la résistance du sol de l'appartement, Derek, le sortit soudainement de ses pensée.

- _Et Stiles ?_

- _Oui ?_

- _Je serai très honoré d'être ton ami._

L'hyperactif aurait presque fait la danse de la victoire s'il n'avait pas eu dans le même temps cette stupide envie de pleurer. Voilà. Derek venait de choisir pour eux deux la voie de l'amitié et il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu au final, c'était une place dans sa vie, peu importe laquelle. Alors être élevé au rang émérite d'ami était plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais espéré.

- _Tu as prévu quelque chose ce soir ?_

- _Euh…non…_

- _Alors reste dormir ici._

- _C'est vrai que le confort de ce canapé m'avait beaucoup manqué._

- _Comme si tu avais déjà dormi dedans…_

Le sourire narquois qu'affichait Derek lui permit toutefois de douter. Y avait-il donc un espoir ?

oOo

- _Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu à ton exposition._

Derek tourna la tête vers le jeune homme étendu près de lui, l'air navré. Allongés dans le lit King size, les deux amis tentaient tant bien que mal de refreiner leurs ardeurs envers l'objet de leur désir, les yeux fixés sur le plafond de la chambre. L'atmosphère était assez particulière et ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était véritablement à l'aise. Il faut dire que le contexte était assez différent de la période où l'ancien junkie avait besoin de la présence du plus jeune pour veiller sur ses cauchemars.

- _Oh…euh…Ça n'a plus aucune importance maintenant que tu es là,_ lui sourit Stiles.

L'hyperactif se saisit de la main de son vis-à-vis, entrelaçant intimement leurs doigts. Derek, frissonna légèrement au contact du jeune homme mais ne dégagea pas sa main. Ils avaient passé un long moment à discuter, enfin, surtout ce dernier et le brun redoutait de devoir gâcher ces instants de retrouvailles. Il se sentait tellement bien auprès de lui et pourtant…

- _Stiles_, ‒ articula Derek, _il faut que je te dise quelque chose…_

- _Dis-moi_, ‒ l'encouragea le plus jeune, d'une pression de la main.

- _Demain, je…je dois partir à Chicago…rejoindre ma sœur Laura._

- _Ah… et bien c'est une bonne chose…je pense que vous devez avoir beaucoup à vous dire…combien de temps ? Une, deux semaines ?_

- _Stiles_‒ Derek se détestait de plus en plus, à croire que le sort s'acharnait sur lui‒ _ en fait… c'est un aller simple_… ‒ la mine déconfite que fit le plus jeune lui serra la poitrine, mais il devait s'expliquer. ‒ _En fait, il y a quelques temps déjà que j'ai été muté là-bas, pour mon travail…_

Le silence envahit la pièce, tandis que Stiles retira doucement mais fermement ses doigts de la poigne de Derek, avant de fixer de nouveau le plafond.

- _S'il-te-plaît, dis quelque chose_, ‒ murmura ce dernier, abattu.

Après un long moment de mutisme qui ne lui ressemblait pas, l'hyperactif tourna vers lui des yeux étrangement déterminés, avant de tendre le bras et poser une main sur le torse de son vis-à-vis, là même où s'emballait son cœur.

- _Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire Derek_. ‒ il ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit la seconde suivante, comme s'il n'avait plus rien à perdre‒ _Je t'aime._

Derek ouvrit des yeux ronds et Stiles put sentir son début de tachycardie du bout des doigts.

- J_e suis complètement dingue de toi. Totalement amoureux. Malheureusement foutu. Et ça va faire deux ans déjà que je me languis de toi, de ton corps et de ton sourire_‒ il ne faisait que murmurer, mais chacune de ses paroles trouvaient un écho au plus profond de celui à qui il vouait une si grande passion. ‒ _Mais je suis tout de même réaliste. Et je ne voudrais en aucun m'imposer à toi. Tu as déjà bien souffert en amour…_

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Derek avait serré cette main, posée contre son cœur et ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui, magnétique, du gosse qui le rendait fou et qui n'était ni plus, ni moins, en train de lui déclarer sa flamme.

- _Alors, si tu n'es pas capable de m'aimer en retour, je t'en prie, rends-moi ma liberté_‒ le jeune-homme se rapprocha un peu plus du brun, avant de lui chuchoter calmement cette chose horrible‒_dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas._

Derek se sentait pris au piège. Tout lui paraissait tellement compliqué alors que rien n'était plus simple.

- _Je…je ne te déteste pas_, bafouilla-t-il.

- _Alors je t'attendrai._

Stiles retira sa main, et se replaça sur le dos, les yeux fixés au plafond.

- _Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander de m'attendre, Stiles, c'est injuste,_ tenta Derek.

- _Non, c'est moi qui le prends._

- _Stiles…_

- _Non Derek_‒ et il le fixa de nouveau‒ _Non. Va à Chicago, au New jersey, à Miami…puis tiens pendant que tu y es, passe aussi à Beacon Hills, un coin paumé mais sympa au fin fond de la Californie, et va sur la tombe de mon vieux père_‒ Il lui sourit tristement, le cœur en feu‒ _Voyage. F__ais le tour du monde, rencontre de nouvelles personnes, trouve ta voie et... et surtout, prends ton temps. Mais sache que je t'attendrai. Je t'attendrai ici, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle s'il le faut, que tu reviennes me donner une réponse convenable._

Les yeux débordant de larmes, l'hyperactif lui tourna le dos, enfouissant son chagrin dans le creux de son oreiller. Dévasté par ces paroles, le brun s'approcha timidement de sa raison de vivre, collant son torse nu contre son dos. Passant un bras autour de sa taille, il perdit son nez dans l'essence envoûtante de son cou, tandis que l'hyperactif s'agrippait à son biceps, comme un condamné s'accrocherait à la vie.

* * *

**Je sais que ce n'était pas totalement ce à quoi vous vous attendiez mais votre patience sera récompensée...**

**Reviews?**


	6. Epilogue : Treasure

**Bonsoir à tous! **

**Me revoilà pour le dernier chapitre de cette fic que j'ai eu le plaisir d'écrire et de partager avec vous. Il y est fait un petit clin d'œil à mon autre fic "_You addict_".**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

**P.S : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai pensé à deux personnes en écrivant ce dernier acte. Pouki26 bien sûr (n'oublie pas que c'est une déclaration 3) et Pattenrond1 (parce que j'ai eu envie de t'impressionner et te donner l'envie de reviewer, voyons voir si j'aurai relevé le défis... ;)**

* * *

**- EPILOGUE-**

_« I can't remember to forget you_

_I keep forgetting I should let you go_

_But when you look at me, the only memory,_

_Is us kissing in the moonlight…»_

- Monsieur, désirez-vous quelque chose?

Inconfortablement installé sur son siège, Derek tentait vainement d'oublier l'effervescence des voyageurs tout autour de lui. Les yeux clos, cela faisait des heures qu'il s'agrippait fermement aux accoudoirs, au point d'en blanchir les jointures de ses mains. D'un bref mouvement de la tête, il adressa un signe de négation à la jeune femme qui s'était approché de lui. L'homme était beaucoup trop préoccupé par le combat intérieur qui lui rongeait les entrailles depuis son réveil.

_ « Rends-moi ma liberté »._

Blême, la mâchoire douloureusement serrée, l'ancien junkie ressentait de nouveau cette oppression au niveau de son sternum, cette sensation de ne plus respirer, d'étouffer, d'agoniser. Il était secoué de convulsions de plus en plus violentes, captif de cette impression qu'il n'avait plus expérimenté depuis son sevrage. Celle-là même qui désormais s'emparait sournoisement de son être. Le manque. Mais ce n'était pas le manque de crack qui le torturait ainsi, lui arrachant ces réactions épidermiques. Non. Derek était en manque de Stiles. Et plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance pour lui. Plus rien que son sourire triste dont il porterait à jamais la responsabilité. Ou ses yeux magnifiques et les larmes qu'il y avait fait couler.

_« Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas »._

En plus de la culpabilité d'avoir consciencieusement brisé un être cher, se surajoutait un sentiment d'avoir tout perdu, de dégoût de soi, de néant. Cette situation où l'on a même plus le désir de vivre ou encore la force de pleurer. Il ne nous reste alors que le courage morbide d'avaler les cachets qui nous achèveront, couler le nœud qui nous asphyxiera, appuyer sur la détente qui nous abattra, enfoncer profondément le poignard qui pourra enfin nous occire. A quoi bon se battre, trimer, suer eau et sang pour s'en sortir, si au final on a encore plus mal ? A quoi bon vouloir s'éloigner pour protéger les autres de soi, si en définitive on les fait souffrir davantage ? Merde, à quoi bon contourner la difficulté quand on peut simplement passer au travers pour mieux la transcender ?

« _La tempête Prisca ayant dévié sa trajectoire, n__ous informons les voyageurs du vol 420 Americain Airlines, qu'ils sont invités à se diriger porte A pour embarquement immédiat, je répète…._ ».

Alors, saisissant à deux mains l'illusion de courage qui lui restait, Derek se leva du siège de la salle d'attente et marcha droit vers son destin…

oOo

Le quartier dans son entier était privé d'électricité, tandis qu'un silence morne accompagnait le black-out qui avait suivi le passage de la tempête. Dans tous les immeubles, seules brillaient encore les iodes des éclairages de secours. Mais les précipitations semblaient ne pas avoir de fin dans cette partie de la ville. Et le déluge était loin de vouloir s'arrêter, emportant dans son sillage les impuretés débordant des bouches d'égout. Soudainement, deux cercles de lumière étincelèrent dans la nuit, tandis que le bruit de pneus crissant sur l'asphalte inondé, envahirent le calme de la rue déserte. Se précipitant hors du taxi, telle une ombre au milieu de ce début de soirée, une impression de déjà-vu s'imposa à Derek quand il s'élança dans les escaliers désuets, manquant de s'étaler à plus d'une reprise. Le souffle court, la respiration saccadée, il supposait plus qu'il ne voyait les marches où il posait les pieds. Pendant son ascension, il s'était désencombré de ses valises, se moquant complètement de leur valeur ou de leur contenu. Et arrivé au dernier étage, la grande porte de ferraille ne résista pas non plus à son impétuosité, s'ouvrant en grand sur son avenir. Il débarqua alors dans l'obscurité du loft. Froid. Telle une rafale de vent, il inspecta chacune des pièces. Vides. Il se cogna même, en voulant chercher une bougie dans les tiroirs, mais aucun de ces chocs ne rivalisait avec la blessure qui commençait à poindre doucement dans son âme. Et c'est à la lumière du cierge, en équilibre précaire sur une soucoupe, qu'il examina de nouveau les lieux en vain. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Pas un son. Alors, l'ancien junkie s'accrocha désespérément à un mur, tandis que son cœur explosait dans sa poitrine en réalisant qu'il était trop tard. Il l'avait perdu. Il était perdu. Tout était fini. Il était parti. En état de choc, ses jambes flanchèrent sous lui et il s'écroula lentement sur le sol. L'homme ne pu retenir la larme qui s'écoula sur sa joue, ni l'autre après elle, ni les suivantes. Il n'avait même pas pu lui dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, lui dire qu'il était son soleil. Le remercier, surtout, de lui avoir sauvé la vie. En étant là simplement. Nuit et jour, quand il en avait eu besoin. Il n'avait pas pu lui dire. Il n'en aurait plus jamais l'occasion à présent.

_« J'attendrai que tu reviennes »._

C'est alors qu'un coup de tonnerre éclata violemment, faisant trembler le peu de meubles encore présents dans l'appartement. L'éclair qui l'avait précédé illumina un court instant le salon enténébré, éclairant le chevalet abandonné en son centre ainsi que la raison embrouillée de l'homme affalé sur le sol. Il eut comme un éclair de lucidité. Bordel, il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien ! Il ne baisserait pas les bras ! L'espoir était faible mais la flamme brûlait encore. Et c'est sans perdre une seconde de plus que Derek se débarrassa avec précipitation de son manteau trempé, avant de courir sur le toit comme si sa vie en dépendait…

oOo

Dans une sonorité plus qu'inquiétante, la pluie torrentielle tombait avec violence, rajoutant de la lourdeur à l'air déjà chargé de chaleur et de tension électrique. De nombreux éclairs veinaient le firmament, dans une apothéose menaçante de feu d'artifice. Ces explosions lumineuses étaient tels les avant-coureurs des orages impétueux qui leur succédaient plus ou moins instantanément, arrachant des sursauts à leur myocarde en éruption. A quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, les deux hommes se jaugeaient silencieusement, désarmés face à la puissance de la nature, des larmes et de l'eau plein les yeux, le souffle court et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- _Tu as oublié quelque chose ?_

Trempé jusqu'aux os, tremblant jusqu'à la moelle, Stiles ne croyait plus, ne pensait plus, n'espérait plus. **Et la mer et l'amour ont l'amer pour partage. **Et quoique son âme de peintre aurait souhaité immortaliser tant de beauté, son esprit hyperactif avait réussi l'exploit d'enclencher le pilotage automatique. **Et la mer est amère, et l'amour est amer. **Oui, le soleil était parti pour un temps indéterminé, il s'était caché derrière les collines et attendait, tentant de survivre. **L'on s'abîme en l'amour aussi bien qu'en la mer. **Et survivre n'avait jamais eu autant de sens que ce matin là, quand il s'était réveillé dans Son lit, sans Ses bras autours de lui et Sa peau nue contre son dos. **Car** **la mer et l'amour ne sont point sans orage. **Survivre n'avait jamais été aussi cruel.**Celui qui craint les** eaux**, qu'il demeure au** **rivage****. **Survivre n'avait jamais été aussi insupportable. **Celui qui craint les maux qu'on souffre pour aimer… **Mais maudit soit son palpitant, qui avait commencé à battre à l'instant même où il Le vit! **Qu'il ne se laisse pas à l'amour enflammer… **Maudit soit son corps qui avait réagit quand Il avait fait mine de s'approcher sous la pluie! **Et tous deux ils seront sans hasard de naufrage. **Maudit soit-il enfin de l'aimer au point d'en mourir...

_- __J'ai oublié mon cœur._

L'ondée diluvienne qui ruisselait sans fin sur leur corps, n'avait rien de comparable à la digue émotionnelle qui explosa en chacun d'eux. **La mère de l'amour eut la mer pour berceau. **Le temps des douleurs avait connu sa gloire, le temps des secrets était passé, celui des promesses devait venir. **Le feu sort de l'amour, sa mère sort de l'eau**. Fébrile, Derek s'approcha du plus jeune, l'acculant brièvement à l'un des murs, le visage somptueusement éploré et des sanglots dans la voix. **Mais l'eau contre ce feu ne peut fournir des armes.**

- _Stiles…je…je_

Chronos jouait contre lui tandis que les mots se jouaient de lui. Il avait tant à lui dire, tant à lui déclarer. Mais seuls ses pleurs trouvaient à s'extérioriser. **Si l'eau pouvait** **éteindre** **un brasier amoureux... **Son poing s'abattit durement contre la surface plane, juste à côté de l'hyperactif qui ne pouvait le quitter du regard, ses pulsations ayant longtemps dépassé la moyenne au repos.

- _Putain, je n'y arrive pas…_‒ il releva vers le gosse son visage dévasté, sa souffrance le prenant aux tripes‒ _je n'arrive pas à le dire…_

Le poing meurtri heurta une fois de plus le ciment, avant de s'abaisser, vaincu. **Ton amour** **qui me brûle est si fort douloureux…** Découragé, son front rencontra le sien et il laissa libre court à son chagrin.** Que j'eusse éteint son feu de la mer de mes larmes. **Comment résister à l'attraction d'yeux amoureux, même s'ils sont affligés ? Et comment persister à être aveugle, quand tout était aussi clair ? Stiles entrelaça alors leurs doigts et à l'étincelle qu'il perçut dans son regard, il sut que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. Tant de douceur, tant de quiétude, tant d'amour et somme toute, tellement d'espoir.

- _Montre-moi…_‒ lui murmura-t-il.

Alors, très délicatement, comme s'il était fait de faïence et qu'il craignait de le briser à nouveau, Derek prit son visage entre ses mains et contempla son air de chérubin, avant de baiser passionnément ses lèvres. Soupirant de soulagement, Stiles passa un bras autour de son cou, et l'approcha de lui plus étroitement afin d'approfondir le baiser. La pluie les avait trempé depuis longtemps déjà, mais ils n'en avaient que faire. Ils étaient indifférents à tout ce qui n'était pas eux. La tempête aurait pu dévier, la neige tomber, le vent souffler. Seule l'agréable chaleur émanant de leur bouche scellées, comptait désormais. La douceur de sentir le goût de l'autre enfin, la tendre violence des dents taquinant les lippes et la danse enflammée des langues s'apprivoisant, dans une joute explosive de salive, de larmes et d'amour. Pas besoin de reprendre leur respiration, ils étaient l'oxygène dont ils avaient besoin l'un et l'autre. Ils dégustaient chacun de leurs gémissements étouffés, cherchant à prendre encore même s'il n'y avait plus rien à prendre, réinventant le mot passion, selon leur propre définition. La main du brun caressait suavement la peau tendre de la hanche du jeune homme, réveillant en lui une appétence trop longtemps refoulée. Leur érection se frottait douloureusement au travers du tissu de leur jean et leur ardeur semblait exacerbée par le poids des années qui étaient passées. Mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant.

- _Derek…_

Entendre son nom murmuré avec désir explosa ses dernières inhibitions. Aussi, sans rompre le contact buccal, il défit très lentement le bouton du pantalon du plus jeune, en baissa la fermeture éclair et saisit le membre tumescent à travers le boxer. Stiles lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, avant de pousser un long gémissement de contentement. Encouragé, l'ancien junkie passa la barrière de coton et sa main s'enroula, serrée et chaude sur le sexe tendu. Puis, doucement, il commença à le caresser, y imprimant un langoureux mouvement de va-et-vient qui perdit son propriétaire. Ce dernier bougeait ses hanches en rythme, rejetant la tête contre le mur derrière lui, le visage ruisselant, les lèvres entrouvertes. Il n'avait nulle part où se rattacher, alors naturellement, ses bras enveloppa fermement l'homme en face de lui et qui lui extorquait des petits cris de ravissement. Un gros orage éclata de nouveau. Enivré du plaisir de son amant, mais non rassasié de son image, Derek buvait ses expressions de ravissement. Quand les sensations étaient trop intenses, il entrecoupait sa contemplation par de longs baisers affamés, accélérant la vitesse de son mouvement sur l'entrejambe de son âme-sœur dans des grondements rauques. Il n'avait jamais été autant excité. La tête lui tournait, ses oreilles sourdaient, sa peau brûlait, son cœur explosait. Bordel, il se sentait venir sans même s'être touché !

-_ Derek…je…je ne peux plus…me retenir…_

- _Je t'en supplie_…‒ lui susurra-t-il, au creux de l'oreille‒ _ne te retiens pas…_

Stiles haletait, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de ses biceps, lui extirpant de nombreux frissons. Mais quand Derek, mordit gentiment son lobe, le suçotant avec gourmandise, ses gémissements se firent encore plus courts. C'était trop bon. Alors il sentit tout son corps se crisper et se mit à trembler sous le plaisir quand il vint en un long râle dans la main de son amant, qui n'en menait pas large non plus. Essoufflés, ils ne se privèrent pas de s'embrasser suavement pour autant.

Le tonnerre scella l'instant.

- _Stiles…_‒ le brun, tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprit, le nez dans le cou de son compagnon, ‒ _je ne peux plus vivre loin de toi…j'ai…j'ai tellement envie de toi._

L'hyperactif n'arrivait plus à raisonner correctement. Il n'arrivait pas ou plutôt ne voulait pas prendre pied dans la réalité. Il en voulait juste plus. Il en voulait encore. Il le voulait aussi.

- _Alors aime-moi de toutes tes forces._

oOo

- _J'ai rêvé de toi…_

Le faisceau lumineux projeté par la bougie dévoilait la beauté de leur corps nu étroitement enlacés. Épiderme velouté. Van Gogh devait certainement s'en retourner dans sa tombe pour ne pas avoir eu le privilège de peindre ça, avant de crever. Assis au milieu des couvertures de coton, Derek embrassait avec passion chaque parcelle de peau, constellée de grains de beauté, qui recouvrait le jeune-homme placé sur ses cuisses. L'objet de ses désirs n'était plus qu'une chose frémissante entre ses mains. Absorbé par cet homme qui le rendait fou, l'hyperactif avait depuis longtemps déjà, perdu le nord.

- _J'ai rêvé de ta voix qui m'envoûtait, tandis que tu m'encourageais…_

Ils brûlaient à petit feu sous les caresses, se consumant de désir, se fondaient sous les baisers, se perdant dans le plaisir. Impatients mais pas empressés, ils étaient avides du corps de l'autre, apprenant à se connaitre plus intimement. Derek mordillait son oreille pendant qu'il lui parlait, en léchant parfois le lobe. Ils n'étaient plus que sensations. En effet, dans une précipitation langoureuse, ils avaient abandonné leurs vêtements trempés, en une trainée quasi artistique, tout le long des marches d'escaliers menant du toit à leur appartement. Ils s'étaient déshabillés dans une urgence toute relative : percutant les murs, se touchant, s'emmêlant les pieds, s'embrassant.

- _J'ai rêvé de tes yeux qui m'hypnotisaient, alors que je te désirais…_

Stiles frissonnait depuis un moment déjà en l'entendant murmurer d'une voix rauque. Les yeux fermés, il n'arrivait pas à croire à son bonheur. Et pour se convaincre, il ne cessait de goûter ses lèvres avec envie, taquinant sa langue, savourant sa saveur. Il voulait plus encore. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait jamais pu concevoir un moment aussi exceptionnel. Et curieusement, le plus bavard des deux, n'était pas celui que l'on croirait. Il se consumait. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps ou de l'espace. Agrippé aux cheveux de son amant, seule importait pour lui leur érection douloureuse qu'il souhaitait à tout prix soulager.

- _Derek… fais-moi l'amour je t'en supplie…_

Le susnommé caressa sa joue en souriant puis le renversa délicatement sur le matelas, avant de placer ses jambes derrière son dos. Attiré plus près par les bras de son jeune amant, il laissa glisser son corps sur le sien, mettant leur bassin en contact. Brasier. Sans quitter des yeux son regard de lave en fusion, il commença à onduler langoureusement au dessus de lui, frottant leurs deux érections. La respiration saccadée, l'hyperactif agissait par instinct ; ses hanches se levèrent sans aucun contrôle, se collant davantage à lui. Il tremblait d'impatience, il était affamé de lui, il le voulait tout de suite à l'intérieur de lui, mais le brun prenait son temps.

- _Tu me réconfortais, tu me récitais un poème…_

Il rougissait son corps laiteux de baisers, mordant parfois la peau tendre, ce qui lui arrachait des gémissements torturés. Faisant courir sa joue le long de sa mâchoire, puis contre son torse imberbe, son éternelle barbe de trois jours allumait en lui des milliers d'étincelles sur sa peau frémissante. Cette douceur en était insoutenable. Aussi, quand il aspira goulûment un téton rosé, le titillant lentement de ses dents, les yeux de Stiles se voilèrent, tandis que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans le dos de l'homme au dessus de lui. Il taquina l'autre morceau de chair durci, le suçant longuement et ce fut trop.

-_ Prends-moi…mon amour… je t'en prie…_

Derek faillit venir instantanément en entendant la voix haletante avec laquelle son compagnon avait formulé sa demande. Sa voix le rendait dingue, son excitation était palpable, il salivait presque dans ses bras. Ainsi, sans plus réfléchir, il plaça deux doigts à l'entrée des lèvres de celui-ci, frissonnant quand Stiles les humidifia de salive, jouant de sa langue jusque contre sa paume. Il était déjà dur, il avait tellement envie de lui. Alors sans plus attendre, il en introduisit un premier dans l'anneau de chair de son amant, en un mouvement circulaire, se délectant des expressions de ravissement du jeune homme.

- _J'ai rêvé de ton sourire, c'est pour toi que me suis battu pour m'en sortir..._

Quand il voulu introduire le deuxième doigt, l'hyperactif s'empala lui même dessus, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Un petit cri lui échappa même, quand il heurta sa prostate dans la manœuvre, s'humidifiant les lèvres d'un geste sensuelle de la langue. Excité comme jamais, Derek se plaça alors contre son entrée et s'enfonça en lui d'un coup sec, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Le brun tremblait à présent, en le sentant si chaud et si serré autour de son membre. Il respirait frénétiquement au creux de son oreille, mais n'arrivait plus à prononcer aucun mot intelligible.

**- **_Dis-moi encore…Derek, dis-moi encore..._

Le jeune homme avait la bouche entrouverte et les lèvres rougis. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait doucement, tandis que ses yeux le dévoraient entièrement. Alors il commença à bouger. Doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite avec des mouvements amples. Sensation unique. Stiles haletait, alors que son bassin suivait instinctivement la cadence imposé par le brun.

- _J'ai rêvé ...de ton corps contre le mien, j'ai vraiment...ressenti ton étreinte…_

Après un moment de ce traitement délicieux, la raison du plus jeune s'était fait la malle. Il exprimait son ravissement par de petits gémissements courts et désespérés. Et quand Derek attrapa son membre pour le masturber en rythme, il avait déjà atteint le Nirvana et y gambadait joyeusement. La voix de son amant, ne faisait que rajouter à son envie de se libérer. Ses mains étaient partout sur lui, il voulait toujours plus de lui, il voulait le toucher, il voulait l'embrasser. Bordel, il voulait jouir. L'ancien junkie sentait qu'il ne tarderait pas non plus à rendre les armes. Tremblant de tous ses membres, Stiles avait fini par saisir fermement ses fesses et grognait bruyamment, les yeux clos, les lèvres entrouvertes.

- _Regarde-moi… regarde-moi…_

Le brun était perdu, il était ivre, il était fou. Et quand son compagnon darda sur lui ses yeux enfiévrés, c'est comme s'il se noyait dans les lymphes de son plaisir, en plus du sien propre, comme s'il le vivait par procuration, comme s'ils étaient finalement dans la même barque de perdition. Celle-là même qui, secouée par les flots déchaînés de la rivière, les amenait droit vers le grand saut. Stiles avait ce regard de celui qui ne contrôle plus rien, la bouche ouverte, avalant de grandes goulées d'air. Alors une vague de plaisir le foudroya. En un mouvement fluide, Derek le redressa contre sa poitrine, les yeux perdu dans les siens et le maintint à califourchon sur lui, agrippant son dos. Et tandis que, au bord de l'extase, il donnait un dernier coup de rein ravageur, il fut emporté par son orgasme en mordant violemment dans son épaule.

Ce soir-là, tous les habitants de Borough Park, un quartier de Brooklyn, avaient pu entendre ce cri de jouissance qui avait submergé la nuit.

oOo

- _On dirait un remake de la belle et le clochard !_

Stiles enfourna une grosse fourchette de spaghettis à la Bolognaise, dans un bruit absolument inélégant, voire écœurant sur les bords. Ils dînaient en tête à tête, à la lueur d'une bougie, tout en contemplant la skyline New-Yorkaise, sur le toit de l'immeuble. C'était une autre de leurs habitudes, qu'ils avaient prise, sans aucune concertation, en déjà deux ans de vie commune. En effet, depuis le fameux soir, les deux hommes n'avaient plus jamais vu cet endroit de la même manière et sans se l'avouer, ils le considéraient un peu comme un lieu secret qu'ils partageaient à deux.

- _Tu serais Belle et moi le Clochard… au fait, tu sais qu'une tête humaine pouvait peser jusqu'à 5 kilos ? Alors un éléphant…_

Mais comme l'hyperactif qu'il restait, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de discourir sur tout et n'importe quoi, gâchant quelque peu leurs moments de complicité. Et pareil au temps d'autrefois, Derek combattait l'envie de balancer son amoureux dans le vide, en faisant abstraction de sa présence. Finalement, il était resté travailler à New-York et avait rendu l'appartement qu'il avait occupé. Il ne pouvait simplement pas concevoir de vivre sans sa bouche sur pattes à ses côtés. Le peintre quant à lui n'était plus véritablement peintre, puisque le spleen nécessaire à sa créativité avait laissé place à beaucoup trop de joie. Il mit alors son expérience et sa bougeotte au service des particuliers, en tant que décorateur d'intérieur.

- _Stiles ?_

-_ Mhm ?_

- _La ferme._

Une soirée somme toute assez banale.

* * *

**Voilà fini! J'espère que votre attente aura été récompensée.**

**La petite citation du début est extraite de la chanson "Can't remember to forget you" de Shakira. Je n'ai pas traduit les paroles, estimant qu'elles n'avaient pas le même impact en français.**

**Les vers cités de-ci, de-là sont extraits du magnifique poème****"Et la mer et l'amour" de Pierre de Marboeuf.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu (oui, même le fameux lecteur chinois dont je ne connaîtrai certainement jamais l'identité), commenté, encouragé, suivi, rajouté en favori. Et enfin, merci à celle qui détient mon cœur et était constamment présente : Pouki26. Je t'aime.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
